my mothers throne
by DragonSpark536
Summary: Stella is one minute older than Bloom, so Stella was going to be crowned Queen of Sparx, but the only thing is… Bloom had worked her butt to be where she is today and thinks that she should be queen, so the two sisters compete to get a guy quickly and become QUEEN! so may be T
1. talk

_**Hi, I am going to make another winx story, I just can't stop (accept from monster high), also some other TV shows.**_

_**Anyway, this story is twins, Stella and Bloom, they are not identical.**_

_**Stella is one minute older than Bloom, so Stella was going to be crowned Queen of Sparx, but the only thing is… Bloom had worked her butt to be where she is today and thinks that she should be queen, so the two sisters compete to get a guy quickly and become QUEEN!**_

**Chapter 1: the announcement**

"Today is a special day, all has been invited… today is the day that we announce who should be queen of Sparx!" king Radius explained, "Our votes have been put in and all of my fellow councillors have voted… all of us had disagreements, so we did a debate and all of us have noticed that one will be better than the other!" he continued, "so our new queen to be is Stella, fairy of the sun and moon!" Queen Samara smiled.

Stella ran to the stage, "thank you, thank you for your votes, I will not let you down! When I was growing up I learnt a promise shall never be broken and I won't start breaking it now!" cried, Stella.

**Blooms pov**

Oh how horrible, I worked my butt having to be trained to be a good queen and having to go to playgroup to be respected by kids… and this is what I get, I can not allow it!

My sister thinks that she could win the crowd but everyone knows she can not rule, it was horrible, mum said it with her own words "_a queen must be strait forwards and should always be respected!_" I remembered all that, Stella has failed all her classes and had to repeat the 4th grade, her highest mark was a B-, and good lord this is just… I don't know but ugh!

I had to leave before my face was covered with tears, "and where do you think your going!" Mr Samson asked, "Mr Samson, my sister has been chosen and not me do you thing I should just tell her how I feel? No, so I am going to my room to rest!" I hesitated, the look on Mr Samson's face was stunned, but who could stand it.

"Long live the queen, long live the old king and queen!" everyone yelled; I was so upset I ran into the castle were nobody can hear me… how could they forget their loved princess?

**In the night**

**Stella's pov**

Wow, me the queen, "why aren't you going to bow to your new queen?" I asked Bloom, "because you are my sister, you should have more respect on me so I will respect you!" she yelled, was she upset because I can assure you that isn't her happy face; "I know that you are upset but they picked me and not you!" I yelled back at her, but instead of yelling back at me she left, I had a feeling that she was going to cry or something, but why would I care? I AM THE QUEEN OF SPARKS!


	2. the argument

**Chapter 2: peel the shame (literally peel the shame)**

_**This chapter is very violent between Bloom and her sister; could they just be mad or interrupted with each fame they got? Find out what's wrong!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter, its going to make you scream and shout, and also laugh, stay tuned to find out what happens next!**_

**Blooms pov.**

Could it just be Stella or her ego? Well I think it's both, I always knew better than Stella, it was our destiny…

"_What do you two want to be when you are older?" asked mother, "mum I want to be a model, a fashion designer and firemen Sam!" Stella shouted, "Really? Don't you want to be a bit like me?" asked mother, "no not really… I'm a princess and I GET WHAT I WANT!" Stella shouted, "I want to be like mother, a young adult who is really kind to other!" I said, "Well you're not doing a good job with it!" Stella argued, "that's enough Stella go to your room!" mother shouted, "ok!" Stella whined._

Stella was always the dirty one, she didn't have lots of people around her but boy, she did have the charm to ask for it, my sister is a horror, she went to jail once, and she even got drunk in the pub when she was only 15! (She was the princess so they let her in)

I was always the good one, I did have boyfriends at the time, but I could never betray what I said when I was a little girl,

"Bloom there you are, Dinners is served!" Madam Hallow insisted me into the dining room, "aren't you going to sit?" my father asked, I sat down and put some food on my plate, "o, Stella I see that you have arranged our servants to do different things!" mother said, I looked at Stella stunned, "what, they are best at what they like to do!" Stella grumbled, "May I be excused!" I quickly got up and left, she hadn't even had a husband yet a she is already commanding.

"What's with you?" asked Stella chasing me, "watch your language my ear sister!" I sharply say, "Shouldn't I be saying that?" Stella shrieked, "shut it, I aske to be excused and you are spoiling it!" I yelled, "don't you dare be rude to me in that manner, you have no right to be talking to me like that… its not like if this is all a trick!" Stella yelled back, I could not control myself, the anger inside me couldn't stay no longer, and I slapped Stella, "how dare you!" Stella said stunned, "don't dare me!" I yell and I walk off.

**Stella's pov.**

I ran after her, "what?" I asked, "Don't you get it… I don't care if your all fancy and all that, you are a curse to this family, I can not stand a day with you without yelling, remember when we were talking about what we want to be?" she asked, "yes" I replied, "then pull your wait!" she told me the truth, I was a scumbag, I had no right to be so mean, "Bloom wait I…" I got cut off by Mr Samson, "my Queen, you are needed at the table of honour, bring your sister!" he continued.


	3. sister showdown

**Chapter 3: sister showdown**

**This is going to be the best chapter that I've done in this story, basically their parents are going to have a talk with them two see whats going on.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Bloom pov**

**Table of honour**

"I want to know what the matter with the both of you is, your manners have changed and… Bloom I am disappointed, how could **you **change so quickly?" asked mother, "it's Stella, she hasn't got a man yet and she is ordering people to do what they are NOT ment to do!" I told her, "I have a right to say the ceremony yesterday was not needed, the final rule of Sparx was have a wife/husband before getting the throne, I am likely to be excused if Stella treat the servants well, OR EVEN GET THE THRONE!" I was angry.

"Master the girl does have a point, who shall be our ruler without the second hand?" asked Mr Faridell, "I know my fellow…" king Radius was cut off by his wife, "the throne was put to Stella by her age, not their responsibility!" said the queen, "mother, the smart kind matters more than the dumb kind!" I argued, "Mother, it's not fair; all was delighted until this came!" Stella shouted, "not really my dear, there was a lot of arguments put on this subject!" King Radius exclaimed.

"I know how to bring this down, the one who gets a man, brings him to the council; your father and I will be king along with the new queen!" suggested the queen, we all looked stunned, it was going to be good, "what a grace you've brought to this family mother, great idea!" I smiled.

It was no more mercy; my sister had to take the pain of me WINNING, and her LOSING!

**Stella pov.**

This might be easy, I mean I have a chance of success, but what If I don't win… and I loose the throne to my sister?

"Looking forward to losing?" asked Bloom, "back off oil!" I told her, "oil?" she asked, "yeah… you need to fix something before it rots" I told her, it made her think and it kind of scared her on that one.

I was looking forwards to this, a trick and Alfea coming my way… nothing can stop me!

Trick or a treat, is happy to meet, even though its not wanted yet… my sister will pay in everyway of throwing my throne away!


	4. Alfea poison

**Chapter 4: Alfea's in poison**

**This title is weird but when you find out what's its about you would what to know more about it, basically bloom and Stella are going to Alfea for their 1st year there, Stella has a few tricks in her pocket and she is going to use it on one particular person.**

**Stella pov.**

**In Alfea**

We both walked up to a scary women, "and you are?" she asked, "princess Bloom and Stella!" I said happily, "no medallion or letter eh, is you telling the truth?" she asked again, "actually I've got our birth certificate; it will show you that we are from Sparx!" Bloom said eagerly, "you may pass!" she told us, and we ran into Alfea.

Unfortunately Bloom bumped into someone, "hey watch where you're going you stupid girl!" she said, "excuse me?" Bloom said, "Sorry, my sister can be silly at times! Immigrant" I told her, "watch it next time!" I told Bloom.

We finally got to our dorm, "hi I'm flora, and this is musa, Tecna and layla!" Flora said, "Hi this is Bloom and I'm Stella!" I said happily, "Hey aren't you the one who was queen for the week?" asked Musa, "for your information yes!" I said angry.

**6:00**

**Dinner time**

This was my chance to ruin Bloom; I quickly cast a spell on her meal "hostage poison" I nearly said it out loud, but luckily nobody heard me, just as Bloom took a sip out of her tea, she went pale, her hair was turning brown every second and her breathing patterns wasn't good!

As she fell on the floor, the nurse came to take her to the nursing room, how could I have done such a thing to dear Bloom?

**In the nursing room**

Everyone was crowding around Bloom as if she was actually dead, but at the look of it she was coming to that destination, "bloom can you hear me?" asked nurse. Kathryn, "yes…" Bloom replied, "Oh thank goodness you're alive!" I said firmly, I wish she was dead, I WISHE SHE WAS DEAD!


	5. he's the one

**Chapter 5: the trip with redfountain **

**This chapter is about Bloom seeing someone she likes but in the meantime somebody is trying to steal her heart too, apparently Stella is trying to take one of them to father before it's too late, can Bloom pick her guy faster before the time spins out of her reach?**

**Plz enjoy and comment, because that's what makes me happy!**

**Blooms pov.**

I WAS POISONED, WHO IN THE WORLD COULD HAVE DONE SUCH A HORRIBLE THING? Could it have been that mean girl that called me stupid or could it have been the nurse (she did come quickly to get bloom), or it might have been… could it have been… my only…. My only sibling…. STELLA!

That girl needs a turn around and it's going to happen, I should be respected; this is my spot for the throne, I am the one who should have had the throne, but I could not wish to have it without a second hand to fill the last space of royalty!

I need to act fast, the prom is only a couple of days away, and the trip to red fountain is today, this will be the best day EVER!

I once was taught to be a good chooser so today I am going to make the best of it and make my parents proud!

**In front of redfountain**

Every girl in Alfea were outside waiting for a boy to take them to the trip that we were going to have, two boys were looking at me discussing about _something special, _i knew them, I never actual human contacted them but I saw them on the TV prince Sky and Squire Brandon, just then they went towards be and Brandon took my hand, "want to be my partner?" he asked, "yes!" I replied, just then Sky past me and went to Flora.

**Enchanted woods**

We were walking for ages, "are you tired? I could give you a piggybank!" he told me and we started giggling, "I accept!" I told him and I got on his back, "why don't you use the mini computer to check what we are looking for!" he told me, I nodded and turned the computer on:

_**What you are looking for is the earth ancient Greek medallion, it was planted in 500-336BC, everyone always put flowers on it to celebrate the day it was planted but on day the medallion disappeared and was never found but one day the people discovered where it was and they lived there forever this place is called the enchanted roundabout and it is the middle of the enchanted woods.**_

"Wow!" I said, "What?" he asked, "it's around this place, the middle of the enchanted woods, the thing we are looking for is 9 steps back!" I told him, "ok!" he stepped back and we dug it up, and saw it, "teamwork" we said.

We had finished it was time for us to go back.

**20 mins later**

After 20 minutes everyone was back, "how did it go?" asked Sky, "man, it went fine… Bloom is pretty smart!" Brandon was talking about me for ages, it made me blush a lot but who cares?

"Hey Bloom do you Wanna go to the Prom with me?" asked Brandon, I had a long think about it, "yes!" I told him and kissed him.

**8:00 in the dorm**

"Hey girls, I have a date to the Prom!" I told the girls, "really?" asked Stella, "I have one, Riven Clark!" Musa was excited, "really ok, wish us luck!" Layla says, "who's the lucky guy?" asked Flora, "Brandon Herminie" I replied, everyone glared at me, "you've got the right one!" Tecna said, "what she means by that is… well all the girls he dated he either killed them or they use him to get money of Eraklion!" Musa explained to me, "I won't do that and he won't do that, good night!" I said and went to bed.

**The next day**

_**I**__ think I should ask bloom to the prom thought sky _


	6. my rival

**Chapter 6: My Rival**

**Bloom and Stella's father tells them that they only have till the next month to bring someone to the kingdom of Sparx, also Sky is competing with Brandon to ask someone special to the prom.**

**8:00 in the morning**

**In redfountain**

"_**I**__think I should ask bloom to the prom" thought sky, _"hey buddy, what's up?" asked Brandon, I froze "um… I was just thinking about who I should take to the prom!" I told him, I felt like screaming like a girl, "about that… I've got a date, I've got Bloom!" he told me, I just froze again, "how could this have happened?" I asked, wait… did I just say that, "excuse me!" he asked, "well um… I care for her and um I know your little secret!" I told him, "I know… I won't do that to her though, look she is sensitive… look a data of all the ladies I've dated on my phone…

_**Charlotte: she is firm, fairy of the diamonds shine. She is really fashionable and has Blond hair… but not my type, let see, KILLED!**_

_**Mercy: she is a very nice person, brown hair, Vampire… pale, pale skin not a open person… um I got scared and um dumped her.**_

_**Wiley: she isn't a really nice person, she isn't open she is a witch also she has ginger hair… Killed!**_

_**Lacy: she is a nice person, fairy of the nature's burn, she has dark hair and she has good clothes, very stylish… loves candy, also loves the movie 'hop' and has the favourite colour: Pink and she also loves cake, she is not fat… Killed!**_

_**Bloom: sensitive, and…. Update soon...**_

See this one is a very unique and special one!" Brandon exclaimed, "So… you aren't going to do it, or go with her?" I asked, "hell yeah, I am going also who said I wasn't going too?" he replied, "Well I wanted to ask her!" I told him, "so is that why you told me that, well to bad!" he yelled at me and stormed, out… he'll see who's taking her to the prom!

**Alfea**

**Blooms pov.**

"Hello how are you doing, still thinking about what Flora said?" asked Layla, "yes, it's just I'm competing with Stella to get my mothers throne!" I told her, "Well, you could count on us to make sure he doesn't do anything to you!" Musa said popping into our room, "thanks guys!" I hugged them and went to see Stella.

**In the common room**

"hey Bloom, I just wanted to tell you, as I am the eldest I should pick first so I'll choose Bran…" Stella told me, "don't you think about it!" I told her.


	7. Stella number 1

**Chapter 7: Stella is number 1**

**This chapter is about Stella doing what she likes, she also tends to hurt Blooms feelings so she will back down the big, wide prom.**

**Plz enjoy and review because no review no continue, thank you for reading, enjoy, LOTS!**

**Stella pov**

Today I have an easy mission, today is P.E and we are doing Earth Basket ball, so I am going to get into her head… so she will back down the prom!

**P.E**

Bloom is good at every sport I know, so this time it's going to be GOOD!

Griselda blew the whistle, "start PLAYING!" she yelled, "the teams will be set up as…

_Blue…...Red _

_Amy Tecna_

_Charlene Adina_

_Bloom Diaspro_

_Mercy Mary_

_Layla Kathryn_

_Musa Catharine_

_Kelly Stella_

_Katy LISA_

I had to throw the ball in, just then Charlene caught the ball and past it to Bloom, as Bloom was about to throw it in the hoop, I ran up to her, "your mamma so fat she wanted to go to Hollywood to be world wide but she already was!" I said laughing, "She's your mother too, and that was crap!" she told me back, and she scored.

The other time when Bloom got the ball I ran up to her and told her, "your so over weight that mother had to take you to the gym for 5 years!" I told her, "you are 3 stones fatter than me" she told me, and then she scored a goal.

When she got the ball I told her, "father crowned me queen because he knew that you were a naughty little liar!" I told her, just then Blooms eyes started to water, "well… I'm not going to the prom anymore, just take him if that's what your after!" she yelled back and left.

She past Griselda and went to the bathroom to cry, so what Blooms a cry baby!

**sorry that my team plate wasn't good!**


	8. 1 day till the prom

**Chapter 8: 1 day till the prom**

**Its one day till the prom and everybody has something to say to each other, will Sky and Stella find a date till it's too late?**

**Well just find out don't forget to review because I just LOVE them!**

**First answer this pole so in the prom they might have a date!**

**Blooms pov.**

**In her and Flora's room**

"Hey Bloom what's up?" asked Flora, "Well Flo in basket ball… Stella picked the pocket and dumped it… do you know how much danger she's in?" I asked, "well um, didn't you tell her that she is to eager to think of such a thing?" asked Flora, "well no… she doesn't listen to me; she is busy trying to make me sad!" I told her, "then what the hell are you doing here, aren't you going to knock some sense in that ugly bitch!" she told me, "ok!" I told her and I ran out.

I was going to put a stop to Stella once and for all.

**Stella's pov.**

I was walking to redfountain to tell Brandon something just when I bumped into someone, "hey lady watch it!" said someone angrily, "well excuse me for being in a hurry to see somebody!" I told him, "Well just get OUT of my way!" he told me, just then he looked up, "what now!" I told him, "well… sorry Princess Stella for getting upset!" he told me, "oh Sky, was up?" I asked him, "well I'm trying to make Bloom and Brandon break it up!" he told me, "Me too, Wanna work together?" I asked him, "well yes… I've got a plan… there is this phone and Bloom needs to see it fast if we want her to change her mind!" Sky told me, "Ok, let's go!" I told him.

**In Alfea**

**In Blooms room**

"Hey Flo where's Bloom?" asked Sky, "Um… she went to the corridors, why?" she told him, "why?" she continued," nothing, we just want to tell her something!" I said and we went to the corridor.

**Flora's pov.**

I knew something was going to happen to Bloom so I ran to the corridor, just then I saw Musa, Tecna and Layla, "hey what's with the running?" asked Musa, "um, Blooms in danger, we've got to go!" I told her, I ran and they followed me.

**Blooms pov.**

Just then I saw Stella and Sky running towards me, "Bloom, want us to show you something, well look at this, its Brandon's phone….

_**Charlotte: she is firm, fairy of the diamonds shine. She is really fashionable and has Blond hair… but not my type, let see, KILLED!**_

_**Mercy: she is a very nice person, brown hair, Vampire… pale, pale skin not a open person… um I got scared and um dumped her.**_

_**Wiley: she isn't a really nice person, she isn't open she is a witch also she has ginger hair… Killed!**_

_**Lacy: she is a nice person, fairy of the nature's burn, she has dark hair and she has good clothes, very stylish… loves candy, also loves the movie 'hop' and has the favourite colour: Pink and she also loves cake, she is not fat… Killed!**_

_**Bloom: sensitive, and…. Update soon...**_

See!" Sky told me, "That's not true!" I told them, oh yes it is!" Stella told me.

**In redfountain**

**In Brandon's room**

"Hey what's up?" asked Brandon, "nothing, just your phone!" I told him, "Oh that thing, I was going to throw that old thing away!" Brandon told me, "Well why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "Because it was in the past and its better that way, see you tomorrow!" he told me, "ok let's see if I do!" I told him, "well Bloom don't worry just… oh my, I know you want to be queen and all" he got cut of by me, "you know about it, but I do like you and all!" I told him, "well ok, I'll put that aside, you put that aside and well you know, prom- date-king queen- satisfied!" he told me, "Oh, ok!" I ran out of the room.


	9. prom

**Chapter 9: the prom**

**Today is the prom everyone is excited and all will be well, but will the princess and prince of Sparx and Eraklion take a chance and be good people for once in their lives?**

**Brandon pov.**

I wore my tux hoping that Bloom had changed her mind about what happened, I looked at Sky who was getting ready for the prom too, just a flash back went into my head:

_**Charlotte: she is firm, fairy of the diamonds shine. She is really fashionable and has Blond hair… but not my type, let see, KILLED!**_

_**Mercy: she is a very nice person, brown hair, Vampire… pale, pale skin not a open person… um I got scared and um dumped her.**_

_**Wiley: she isn't a really nice person, she isn't open she is a witch also she has ginger hair… Killed!**_

_**Lacy: she is a nice person, fairy of the nature's burn, she has dark hair and she has good clothes, very stylish… loves candy, also loves the movie 'hop' and has the favourite colour: Pink and she also loves cake, she is not fat… Killed!**_

_**Bloom: sensitive, and…. Update soon...**_

It was so unfair to Bloom but there was nothing to talk about since my best mate is trying to hurt Blooms feelings again, "hey buddy do you think I should wear this to the prom or this?" asked Sky, "look buddy me and Bloom sealed it!" I told him, just then Sky shut up.

**Sky's pov.**

I just can't believe that Bloom and Brandon didn't have a fight last night!

I need to text Stella to inform her about the miss understanding that we thought Bloom and Brandon hadn't cleared out:

_**Prince Sky official hotmail**_

_**1/11/12**_

_**To: Sparx princess (Stella) official hotmail**_

_**official hotmail**_

_Bloom and Brandon made it out of the box_

_**Sparx princess (Stella)**_

_**official hotmail**_

_**1/11/12**_

_**Prince Sky official hotmail**_

_What!? Well we'd better do sometin B4 it gets out!_

_**Prince Sky official hotmail**_

_**1/11/12**_

_**To: Sparx princess (Stella) official hotmail**_

_**official hotmail**_

_Ok, bring lots of paints and buckets to the prom! FYI: PLAN_

_**Sparx princess (Stella)**_

_**official hotmail**_

_**1/11/12**_

_**Prince Sky official hotmail**_

_Ok, ask your headmaster to set up the prom with me, we could set everything up there! PRONTO_

_**Prince Sky official hotmail**_

_**1/11/12**_

_**To: Sparx princess (Stella) official hotmail**_

_**official hotmail**_

_Ok!_

**Stella pov.**

**In Flora and Bloom dorm**

"So I've got Timmy, Flora got Micky, Musa got Riven, Layla got Rick, and Stella has um… SKY and Bloom has Brandon!" Tecna smiled, "let's all go to the hall to set up the prom!" Bloom suggested, "Really?" I asked, "hell yeah!" Flora said, we all got dressed and went to the prom.

**Flora pov.**

**In Alfea hall AKA prom**

Everyone was setting up for the Prom, but something was bothering me, it was giggling up in the ceiling so I went there, just then I saw Stella and Sky putting paint into a bucket, "what are you doing?" I asked, but before I knew it I was locked up in the basement!

**Musa's pov.**

**PROM!**

IT was the prom, everyone was dancing gracefully and fine, I loved it, even Brandon and Bloom were having a good time, just then I heard laughing and sniggering in the ceiling, so I went there and found Stella and Sky putting paint in a bucket, "wha…" I accidently said, "Um Musa what's up!" Stella said shaking, "um… we were just putting paint in the bucket to have fun up here!" Sky told me, "O should I bring the guys?" I asked, "NO!" the both shouted, "Just watch the view!" Stella told me, I saw Bloom and Brandon dancing, just paint fell down, it was about to fall on Bloom but the paint went on another couple, Tecna and Timmy, just then they ran out… it was HORRIBLE, OH NO!


	10. Timmy and Tecna

**Hey sorry for the last chapter that wasn't really good, I really apologise for the bad writing and everything, so don't review about my bad typing PLZ!**

**Chapter 10: Tecna and Timmy**

**Ok this chapter is about what happened to Timmy and Tecna at the prom, let me just give you a replay of what happened:**

_**Musa's pov.**_

_**PROM!**_

_**IT was the prom, everyone was dancing gracefully and fine, I loved it, even Brandon and Bloom were having a good time, just then I heard laughing and sniggering in the ceiling, so I went there and found Stella and Sky putting paint in a bucket, "wha…" I accidently said, "Um Musa what's up!" Stella said shaking, "um… we were just putting paint in the bucket to have fun up here!" Sky told me, "O should I bring the guys?" I asked, "NO!" they both shouted, "Just watch the view!" Stella told me, I saw Bloom and Brandon dancing, just then paint fell down, it was about to fall on Bloom but the paint went on another couple, Tecna and Timmy, just then they ran out… it was HORRIBLE, OH NO!**_

**Everyone is trying to cheer Tecna up, but will it work?**

**Tecna pov**

**In the common room**

I was looking at the internet of Alfea; it is where you find the latest gossip (a girl named Hilary made it), the thing that I didn't like about that blog was that she knew everything that was going on in Alfea!

I searched for my name, and there I found it… _Tecna and Timmy hit the fall at BIG-BANG prom! _It was so horrible; I can not take the chance of seeing Timmy ever again!

I got up and headed to the Prom hall; everyone was talking and pointing at me. It felt so horrible, just then a girl named Florence came up to me, "hey, Tecna… don't need to worry, you know me on the Alfea Blog… the one who accidently had a nose bleed on Zena's tea?" she asked me, "hahaha I remember, that was a good one!" I laughed, "You know that laughing at another mistake is really bad!" she told me, "I know, I just need something to cheer me up with, Zena hasn't talked to you in ages!" I said feeling sad for her, "shut up and let's go to where ever your going, we need to talk!" she told me.

**Alfea hall**

We walked into the place and started cleaning the paint, "you know that it's better to leave everything behind, when I was in your situation I made something else bad happen… I didn't do what you think I did!" she said hesitating, "well…" I was about to say something but I heard someone screaming, "Help!" she said, it was coming from the ceiling, so we went to check it out.

Flo (Florence) and I looked in a door, and there we found FLORA!

"What are you dong here?" asked Florence, "Sky and Stella locked me in this place and then I was stuck in this place!" she told us without making any pauses, we untied Flora and went back into my dorm.

**In Tecna's dorm**

"Thanks for saving me!" Flora said, "No prob" said Florence, "Tecna you see there is nothing wrong than a little mistake!" Florence said, "TECNA it wasn't a little mistake, what paint will come out of the sky, we agreed to Bloom nothing will happen to her Because of Sky and Stella!" Flora told me, "shut up!" Florence said trying to get more info, "yes it was a plan that went wrong!" Flora told us, "well should we tell Mrs Faragonda?" asked Florence, "YES!" we both said.

**Mrs Faragonda's office**

"So… that's what happened!" explained Flora, "well ok… I will inform Saladin right away, and in the other side Grizelda will handle Stella!" Faragonda told us, "yes!" we all said, "inform Bloom about this so she can at least tell her parents and everything will work out fine!" Faragonda told us.


	11. MUM Stella did this

**Chapter 11: mum Stella did this!**

**This chapter is about Stella getting her ass kicked by her feelings and what people think, from the flashback happened:**

**_In Tecna's dorm_**

**_"Thanks for saving me!" Flora said, "No prob" said Florence, "Tecna you see there is nothing wrong than a little mistake!" Florence said, "TECNA it wasn't a little mistake, what paint will come out of the sky, we agreed to Bloom nothing will happen to her Because of Sky and Stella!" Flora told me, "shut up!" Florence said trying to get more info, "yes it was a plan that went wrong!" Flora told us, "well should we tell Mrs Faragonda?" asked Florence, "YES!" we both said._**

**_Mrs Faragonda's office_**

**_"So… that's what happened!" explained Flora, "well ok… I will inform Saladin right away, and in the other side Grizelda will handle Stella!" Faragonda told us, "yes!" we all said, "inform Bloom about this so she can at least tell her parents and everything will work out fine!" Faragonda told us._**

**Flora tells Bloom about what happened and Bloom tells her Mother!**

**Bloom pov.**

**In Bloom's room**

I was in my room listening to good tracks, just when Flora came in, "wasup" I asked, "nothing just, Stella and Sky tried to put paint on you and Brandon in the prom, but it landed on…" she got cut off by me, "Tecna, that FU… ugh loser… Stella I um, no!" I said trying to think of words to say, "Stella is being dwelt with by Grizelda!" Flora told me, "fuck off flora, it not nice!" I told her, "I know it isn't can't you just be a bit nice with her?" asked Flora, "shut the hell up!" I told her and I ran out.

I walked out and picked up my phone, I called my mum:

Mother: hello Bloom

Bloom: hi mum Stella did something bad today…

**Musa's pov**

**In the salon**

I was busy having my hair done, just when someone called me… her name is Daliela, I picked up my phone, "hello?" I said, "you might not know me, I am princess of Solaria, I am Stella's old friend… can you tell Stella that her kingdom wants her?" she asked, "sure thing Daliela!" I told her and I hung up the phone, "hey Maryann can you make my hair longer?" I asked my hairdresser.

**Stella pov.**

**In the kingdom, with bloom**

"Stella why?" asked my mother, "It was by…" I got cut off by my father, "Stella you had no right doing that to your sister, and I think you are responsible for the poison!" my father told me, I turned pale… OMG this is not happening, "Stella if another thing happens to Bloom, not your fault or is… you will be withdrawn from Alfea and the competition… even if you win!" my father told me, agh not FAIR!


	12. STUPID ENDING!

**Chapter 12!**

**Hello everyone. I know that I haven't updated it but I had other Stories that I liked to do.**

** Ok, this is the ending… **

**(Basically I don't like this story anymore. Don't just block me because of that because you will see that I'm right with two of my best stories and together they get 19 reviews. Never mind. Just read it and you will find out what really happened.)**

Basically Bloom and Brandon elope somewhere and never came back. Sky and Stella were locked up in jail forever. Sparx was put in shame. But still was the top palace. Eraklion was put in Dept by Sparx because Radius found out that Sky did all of the planning. Brandon and Bloom came back and spent most of their time at Alfea and sometimes went to Sparx. Bloom visited Stella at jail. Stella became a street person after her bail (Sky and Stella actually came out!); Until Brandon and Bloom entered her into the Sparx kingdom. Sky died after 2 months of starvation on the streets.

**The end**

**I hope that you enjoyed it and even if you didn't well 'SSSH' cause you didn't pay for it.**

**NO OFFENCE**

**EVEN IF TAKEN**

**BYE!**


End file.
